


In his Image

by Sankosama



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, dubious mental health, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sankosama/pseuds/Sankosama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because sometimes your reflection in the mirror could say more than you can ever imagine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In his Image

He was staring at his reflection in the window, he was all alone; unless you count that reddish glint that was glowing in the crystal; nothing in the room was moving everything was static and silent, it was like if the wind was afraid of moving but then his image in the glass decided to come alive “I really want to know why are we still here?” he moved his head a little to face it “Where else can we be?” it let out a somewhat grim smile “Obviously not here, in fact you know that we should be dead” he really wanted to argue how do you dare? Or don´t say stupid things but maybe he could fool everyone but not himself “I know” the image left out a distant laugh “You know it but you are still here you are fighting with a timeless clock” he directed a betraying glare to de crystal “Who say I´m fighting? The world can´t let die the man it love to hate” The image confronted him “Can it? Or you want to fix all you made wrong?” he stayed silent “I think that the only thing that you can teach to this world is that you don’t blame others for your sins”. His reflection started to became blurred “Hurry up, you don´t have any time left” the door of the room slammed open breaking the curse…

“STARK WHAT WERE YOU THINKING FACING THOSE DOOMBOTS ALONE? Are you dam crazy?!” a blond man walked in the room making angry footsteps into the room but he stopped abruptly when he saw the other with a look lost he shook his head and replied “Aren´t we all?” the blond made a worrying face to Stark “What happened?”, he only left out a dry laugh “Nothing Capsicle, nothing ever happens…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hum... Hi and thanks for read this little story, I want you to know that this is my first story and that in fact English isn´t my mother language and please if you see any mistake let me know it so I can fix it ^^
> 
> Also thanks to my friend Lex Spucker for check this ^^


End file.
